Barriers
by HermioneRose
Summary: He still felt a wall between himself and the girl he liked. RyanxKelsi.


**Author's Note: Something I cooked up last night. At first, it was going to be **RyanxHaylie**, but then I switched it to **RyanxKelsi** because the song title, "Barriers", made more sense to them. This one-shot takes place before summer, so they aren't seniors yet. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: To Be With You**

The clique system was still there.

He could feel it.

Even after Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had knocked it down, doing the winter musical last year, he could still feel the walls between him and the girl he liked.

He should feel happy that everyone wasn't ruled over by Sharpay, his twin sister anymore, but he isn't.

Sharpay was still _his _ruler, his overlord he had to obey.

And if he didn't do excatly what she wanted, she'll find a way to make his life a living nightmare.

As he heading down to the auditorium to meet Sharpay, he thought he heard music.

A faint, melody of the piano led him to one of the spare band rooms, where several other instrustments, and decorated posters of the band was featured on the walls.

In the center of it all, was a piano, and situationed at the piano bench, was Kelsi Nielsen, composer of all of Sharpay's plays since freshman year.

For as along as he could remember, she always had a pad of paper and a pencil in hand, ready to write a piece of music that was in her head, and she slightly got teased for it.

He smiled as he walked over to her, and said, "Hey."

Kelsi jumped, and her face showed sheer surprise, but she quickly recovered.

"Ryan! You scared me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sharpay right now?"

Ryan chuckled.

"Maybe. But, the sound of music lured me here. That was really pretty."

Kelsi blushed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um....it's just a piece. It's nothing special."

Ryan smiled as he sat down next her, and Kelsi made room so the both of them could there comfortably.

A piece of sheet music was placed in front of him, and he took it as he read it.

"You're The Music In Me? Sounds right for Troy and Gabriella."

Kelsi gave him a small, shy smile.

"I'm still working on it....I might save it for later."

Ryan gave her another smile back.

"You should definately show them."

Kelsi shook her head.

"I don't know...Gabriella might be moving, and...well....I don't think they want to do it anyways."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why wouldn't they want to do it?"

Kelsi shrugged.

"Well, like I said, Gabriella might be moving, and summer is almost here."

"Still, that's not a reason to play it. Play it for me."

Ryan watched as Kelsi's cheeks blushed even more.

"No, I probably kept you long enough." Kelsi replied, reaching for the piece of music, but Ryan held in arm's length so she couldn't reach it.

"Only if you agree that you will play it for me."

Kelsi bit her lower lip as she looked at him.

"What if you don't like it?" she asked, and Ryan looked at her with the smile still on his face as he handed back the piece of music.

"Judging from what I heard earlier, I think it sounds great. Just play one bar." Ryan commented, and Kelsi placed her fingers on the piano keys.

"Do you want me to sing too?" she asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"Only if you want too." Ryan responded, and Kelsi nodded as she opened the song, and Ryan was surprised to hear her sing.

"_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words "Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen_

_There's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_ ..."

Through out the song, Ryan was totally into it, and he hummed the words along with Kelsi.

He could say this was one of the better pieces she'd done, but he never got to hear about them until Ms. Darbus held auditions.

Or, he simply never asked because he was always watched by Sharpay.

After the song was over, Ryan clapped loudly, and Kelsi grinned.

"So, did you like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I loved it!" he explained, and Kelsi bowed her head.

"Thanks. But--"

"Ryan! Where are you?"

Kelsi and Ryan looked in the direction of the voice, which was no mistake it was Sharpay's.

Ryan got off the piano bench, and gave the girl another winning smile.

"Well, I better go before Sharpay finds me. Thanks for letting me hear the song. I think you should let Troy and Gabriella see it, just in case Gabriella isn't moving."

Kelsi nodded at his statement.

"Maybe. But, I'll take your word for it."

Ryan nodded as he dashed out of the room, and almost ran into Sharpay, who was wearing a scowl.

"Ryan! I'be been looking for you! Where have you been?"

Ryan looked in the direction of the band room, but then he turned to Sharpay again.

"Nowhere...I was at my locker." he stated, and Sharpay looked at him as she shook her head.

"Well, let's not waste anytime! The musical is only a few days ago, and I can't afford to lose to Troy and Gabriella again!"

As he followed Sharpay to the auditorium, he couldn't the song--or Kelsi--out of his mind.

Maybe it was for the best that he kept his crush a secret.

Or maybe it doesn't have to be....


End file.
